Spring of the Sky
The Spring of the Sky (空の水源, Sora-no Suigen) (map) is a field within the ruins. *'Area number:' 4 *'Background music:' "Curse of IRON PIPE" *'Enter from / Exit to:' Guidance Gate *'Exit to:' Surface, Temple of the Sun **After defeating Bahamut, his room exits out to the Surface. **A drain in the lower levels of the Spring, once opened, empties out into the Temple of the Sun. *'Boss:' Bahamut *'Sub-Boss:' Jackrabbit Interestingly enough, the Spring in the Sky, despite being the frontside equivalent of the Tower of the Goddess, cannot be used to directly access the Tower or vice versa. Hidden Things, Puzzles & Traps Hidden Thing: Hyper Sports 1 ROM Location: Spring in the Sky E-2 Examine the monument at the top-right corner of the screen. Hidden Thing:'''Cabbage Patch Kids ROM Location: Spring in the Sky C-8 Defeat the Gyonin enemy on the right side of the screen and examine the area in which it was swimming. '''Hidden Thing: Shalom ROM Location: Spring in the Sky B-8 Break the bottom-left wall of the top right waterway using Bombs and examine within the alcove created. Hidden Thing: Quarth ROM Location: Spring in the Sky B-10 Once the water has been drained, examine the second skeleton from the right (It's possible to get this while the water is still there - just search near the bottom right). Hidden Thing: Game Collection 1 ROM Location: Spring in the Sky A-6 Examine the decaying skeleton under the water on the left side. Puzzle: Get the Map Location: Spring in the Sky B-6 Leap over both waterfalls without being pushed off screen. You'll require the Helmet to do so. (I was able to leap over both waterfalls without the helmet) Puzzle: Get the Life Jewel Location: Spring in the Sky A-4 Use the Birth Seal and defeat the two Tobihanaalki. Puzzle: Get the Ankh Jewel Location: Spring in the Sky C-8 Kill the Gyonin in the small pool of water on the right side. Puzzle: Get the Scalesphere Location: Spring in the Sky D-1 Use the Conception Seal to open the chest at the top left corner. Puzzle: Open the drain Location: Spring in the Sky B-9 B-10 Hit the rock in the chain at B-10 with the knife. Then hit the mechanism in B-9. Puzzle: Get the Glove Location: Spring in the Sky C-5 Collect the Scalesphere from D-1 and open the floodgate at D-2. Puzzle: Get the Conception Seal Location: Spring in the Sky E-2 Defeat the Jackrabbit at E-3. Puzzle: Make the water flow Location: Spring in the Sky C-2 Use the Seal to reveal the hidden room, then place a weight on the pedestal there. Puzzle: Reveal the Ankh Location: Spring in the Sky C-9 Place a weight in the pedestal after making the water flow again. Trap: Location: Spring in the Sky D-5 Swimming into the bottom right corner closes off the exit. Use the grail to excape. Shops Location: Spring in the Sky D-4 Use the Conception Seal to reveal a room on the right-side of the screen. 20 Coins - Weights 20 Coins - Shuriken 30 Coins - Throwing Knives Location: Spring in the Sky D-4 Summon a Key Fairy at D-5. While the Fairy is present, stand in front of the Shop at D-4 until a second Shop appears on the left-side of the screen. 60 Coins - Shell Horn 80 Coins - Detector 130 Coins - Castlevania Other Stuff The only way to gain entry to the upper right region of the Spring of the Sky is to plunge up through the tank of water at C-5 without the Scalesphere (since it's on the other side). There are no other entrances to that region. The only safe way to make it through the tank is to simply have lots of health to blow. If you have no Life Jewels, then even navigating to the top with perfect efficiency will still get you killed just before breaking the surface. The only way to pass the tank on a no-Life-Jewels run is to fill your EXP bar to the top less one, then kill a bat or jellyfish on your way up through the tank. Having Diviner Sensation for afterward is a good idea. Remember to get the Helmet before attempting, or you'll be sad. Category:Fields